Queen of The Night
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Tipe Jongin bukanlah gadis-gadis yang berpakaian ketat dan kurang bahan, juga dengan pemerah bibir yang berwarna merah menyala dan menyilaukan mata. Melainkan gadis bermata bulat dengan riasan nan sederhana. Namun gadis itu juga yang dengan jahat meninggalkannya ketika pagi datang. Menghilang bagaikan debu yang tersapu angin. /GS


**Prompt Code**

126

 **Judul**

 _Queen of The Night_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

slight!ChanBaek, SuLay, KangTeuk, SiChul

 **Category**

 _GS!for Uke_

 **Author's Note**

#HappyKaisooDay

Terima kasih untuk seluruh crew Kff2K17. Terima kasih untuk para penulis 'prompt', maafkan jika hasilnya jauh dari ekspektasi..huhu~

Terima kasih untuk kompensasi keterlambatan pengumpulan, hihihi. *deepbow

Thank you~

#HappyKaisooDay

 **Summary**

 _Tipe Jongin bukanlah gadis-gadis yang berpakaian ketat dan kurang bahan, juga dengan pemerah bibir yang berwarna merah menyala dan menyilaukan mata. Melainkan gadis bermata bulat dengan riasan nan sederhana. Namun gadis itu juga yang dengan jahat meninggalkannya ketika pagi datang. Menghilang bagaikan debu yang tersapu angin._

-.o0o.-

 _Queen of The Night_

-.o0o.-

 _Jongin kecil kehilangan ibunya ketika musim semi datang. Ketika yang lain menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura, ia justru berdiri di sebelah ayahnya; menatap deretan guci yang berada dalam bilik-bilik berpintu kaca. Kemudian ia menatap mata ayahnya, Jongin kecil tahu_ — _ayahnya sedang menangis._

" _Ayo kita pulang, nak."_

 _Laki-laki berkulit_ tan _itu menoleh pada ayahnya, "Tapi Jongin masih ingin melihat ibu,"_

" _Kita bisa ke sini lagi besok. Apa Jongin tidak ingin bertemu Kyungsoo?"_

 _Mendengar ayahnya menyebutkan nama teman barunya, perlahan senyum Jongin merekah._

 _Lalu ia mengangguk._

-.o0o.-

Jongin menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar. Menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang mau-mau saja mengikuti ajakan sepupu dan teman kampusnnya yang sebenarnya tidaklah benar, yaitu pergi ke _bar_ untuk perayaan Halloween. Yang benar saja, apanya yang mencerminkan perayaan Halloween jika mereka pergi ke _bar_ di tengah malam dengan pakaian _casual_ seperti setelan kemeja berwarna biru laut dengan celana jins putih, dan bukan memakai kostum yang aneh dan menyeramkan atau apapun itu yang jelas-jelas berhubungan dengan Halloween.

"Paman bisa marah jika tahu aset pemberiannya digunakan untuk pergi ke tempat yang tidak baik." Jongin mengatakan sindiran halus pada sepupunya yang duduk di balik kursi kemudi.

"Ayahku tidak akan marah jika kau tidak memberitahunya," balas Park Chanyeol—sepupu Jongin yang bertelinga lebar dan senyum konyol lima jarinya. ia tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'aset' oleh Jongin adalah mobilnya. karena ia juga sadar jika ayahnya tahu ia pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sejenis bar dengan sengaja, maka ayahnya akan mencabut semua aset yang telah diberikan seperti mobil dan apartemen yang kini ia tinggali bersama Jongin.

"Ck!"

"Berhentilah memasang wajah jengkel seperti itu, kau bisa menolak jika memang tidak ingin ikut."

"Aku hanya tidak ada alasan untuk tetap di apartemen, cafe sedang tutup malam ini." sahut Jongin santai. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Ooh~ tidak ada alasan?" Chanyeol tertawa meski dengan nada yang terkesan mencibir. _Bilang saja kalau kau juga ingin datang ke tempat yang seperti itu,_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, Jongin. Tempat yang seperti itu tak selalu seburuk yang ada di pikiranmu," Chanyeol masih terus berkomentar tentang cara pikir Jongin yang cukup kuno, meski pandangannya tetap fokus pada jalanan yang ternyata lebih ramai dari dugaaannya.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu,"

-.o0o.-

 _ **Klek!**_

Jongin meletakkan kaleng _cola_ nya yang ketiga, untung saja dia masih menemukan minuman yang tak memabukkan. Hanya ia satu-satunya yang duduk santai di atas sofa bar di malam perayaan Halloween, ketika hampir seluruh teman-teman kampusnya yang hadir sedang tenggelam bersama pasangannya di lantai dansa. Sebenarnya bukan karena ia _single_ dan tidak laku. Tapi memang ia yang menolak ketika beberapa gadis sebelumnya menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasangannya berdansa, bahkan satu diantaranya mampu membuat Jongin tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri karena sudah berani memegang dadanya. Hanya karena mereka bukanlah tipe Jongin.

Karena tipe seorang Kim Jongin bukanlah gadis-gadis dengan pakaian ketat yang kurang bahan, dengan pemerah bibir berwarna merah menyala yang mampu menyilaukan matanya seketika. Melainkan seperti gadis yang baru saja tertangkap oleh manik matanya.

Seorang gadis dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar, dan juga riasan tipis nan sederhana, benar-benar padu padan yang pas dengan gaun putih polos berlengan sayap yang begitu cocok di tubuh mungilnya.

Dalam gerakan lambat Jongin menghampiri gadis itu dan meninggalkan sofa nyamannya. Tak lupa ia memanjatkan doa jika ini adalah awal yang baik baginya. Bagi masa depannya. Meski ia menemukan gadis impiannya di tempat yang seperti ini.

Katakanlah berlebihan, tapi nyatanya Jongin jatuh cinta pada cara gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya; gelisah.

"Apa kau sedang tersesat, nona?"

Tepat ketika dua pasang manik itu bertemu..

Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya.

-.o0o.-

Tanpa perkenalan diri yang lebih. Hanya sekedar kalimat ajakan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin, lalu dibalas anggukan oleh gadis muda di depannya. Kini mereka telah menjadi pasangan di atas lantai dansa. Tubuh mereka yang terayun bersama, seirama dengan alunan musik mampu mengalihkan Jongin dari sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia sadari sejak pertama kali kulit mereka bersentuhan-tubuhnya terlalu dingin untuk ukuran manusia pada umumnya.

"Jadi, apa kau tersesat?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum. Senyumnya yang mampu membuat dunia Jongin seolah berhenti berputar.

"Apa kau pertama kalinya datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

Kali ini gadis itu mengangguk. Sepasang tangan dinginnya bertengger pada leher Jongin. "Berhenti bertanya tentangku."

"Hahaha." Jongin terkekeh dengan nada protes itu. "Baiklah, ini juga pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat yang seperti ini." sambung Jongin dengan menatap sekitarnya, tanpa sengaja menangkap sepupunya—Park Chanyeol yang tengah asik tertawa bersama kekasih mungilnya yang terbalut minidress berwarna _maroon_ —Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau terlihat pandai berdansa," gadis itu memuji sambil melirik sepasang tangan Jongin yang berada di pinggang rampingnya.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang itu lalu berbisik, "Aku pandai dalam segala hal, asal kau tahu,"

Gadis itu tertawa. Menyadarkan Jongin bahwa gadis ini memiliki tawa yang berbeda, mata bulatnya akan menghilang dan tergantikan oleh bibirnya yangberubah berbentuk hati.

"Maaf, nona. Apa ada yang lucu?"

Gadis itu kembali tertawa bersama dengan salah satu tangannya yang menutup mulutnya. "Tentu. Karena kau begitu sombong, Tuan."

Jongin merengut dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Tuan'. _Hei! Aku tidak setua itu_ , pikirnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda.."

"Siapa namamu?" celetuk Jongin yang berhasil membuat ekspresi gadis di depannya berubah drastis.

"Apa?"

Kini berganti Jongin yang tertawa melihat perubahan itu. Ia tertawa gemas melihat sepasang mata-yang terasa familiar—di depannya dengan cepat sudah berubah menyerupai sepasang mata burung hantu-bulat dan sedikit menyeramkan. "Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Aku hanya bertanya siapa namamu."

"Apa itu penting?" tanya gadis mungil itu, kembali menautkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang Jongin.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak terlalu peduli dengan nama asli gadis di depannya, Sebenarnya ia hanya sedikit penasaran, nama seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh gadis manis yang menjadi pasangannya malam ini.

Setelahnya, Jongin terlalu tenggelam pada keindahan gadis-yang ia panggil nona-ini dan mengabaikan sekitarnya. Ia akan ikut tertawa jika gadis itu tertawa karena leluconnya—entah terkesan lucu atau tidak. Lalu ia juga akan ikut tersenyum saat gadis itu tersenyum.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan seseorang telah menepuk bahunya..

Dan di sinilah Jongin berakhir,

Ia berada di dekat pintu masuk, tempat di mana pertama kali menjabat tangan gadis itu, berdiri sendiri dalam kehampaan dengan tanda tanya yang besar di kepalanya. Gadis bermata bulat itu telah pergi ketika pagi mulai datang. Lenyap tak berbekas bagaikan debu yang tersapu oleh angin. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya panik dan mencari, namun tak menemukan jejak atau tanda apa pun hingga kegelapan menarik kesadarannya.

-.o0o.-

"Bangunlah, nak." Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian sterilnya tak henti memohon pada tubuh seorang gadis yang terbaring lemas dengan alat-alat penopang hidup di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ibu mohon, Kyungsoo." Kim Heechul, wanita itu terlihat kurus dengan gurat-gurat lelah yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Putri satu-satunya yang bernama Kyungsoo tak juga sadar setelah lima belas bulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama kakak iparnya yang berdarah China—Zhang Yixing.

"Berhenti merasa bersalah. Ibu yang bersalah, Kyungsoo—" Heechul masih menangis, mendekap erat tangan dingin Kyungsoo. Tak sedetik pun ia rela meninggalkan putrinya yang terus berada di antara hidup dan mati.

"Ibu—" bisik Joonmyeon dari balik maskernya—putra pertama Heechul sekaligus suami dari mendiang Zhang Yixing. Lelaki dengan wajah malaikat itu kehilangan istrinya yang tengah mengandung saat itu, dan ia masih bersyukur putra kecilnya dapat selamat meski terlahir secara prematur.

"Kumohon jangan memaksaku pulang, Joon." Suara tangis Heechul beradu dengan suara elektrokardiograf milik Kyungsoo yang selalu terdengar menyakitkan bagi Heechul.

"Ibu, ayah sudah berada di luar untuk menggantikan ibu." terang Joonmyeon. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada adiknya. Dan ibunya selalu menganggap jika Kyungsoo tidak ingin bangun karena rasa bersalah yang menumpuk atas kematian Yixing dan juga kejadian di masa lalu Kyungsoo. Padahal tak satu pun dari mereka menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang kala itu memegang kendali mobil sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bahkan kini putranya tumbuh menjadi anak periang meski ia tak bisa melihat wajah ibunya sama sekali.

"Harusnya Jongin juga tidak membencimu, sayang."

 _ ***Flashback On***_

" _Pergi!" Jongin kecil terus berteriak pada gadis kecil yang mulai menangis di depannya._

" _Kai~"rengek Kyungsoo kecil pada teman barunya yang ia kenal di rumah sakit. Yang ternyata putra dari teman Heechul._

" _Jangan memanggil namaku! Kai tidak mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo!" Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kai itupun masih terus berteriak dan marah hingga kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya._

" _Jangan mendorong Kyungsoo!" Joonmyeon berlari dari ayunannya demi membela adik manisnya yang didororong hingga menangis._

" _Joonmyeon!"_

 _Heechul menyadari dirinya terlambat datang. Tubuh Jongin sudah jatuh terduduk di atas rumput halaman rumahnya, dengan posisi yang sama seperti Kyungsoo namun bedanya ia tidak menangis._

" _Kenapa kau balas mendorong Jongin?" Heechul bertanya pada Joonmyeon setengah berteriak-panik-setelah membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan sedikit membersihkan rok putri kecilnya dari lumpur._

" _Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo."Joonmyeon berusaha membela dirinya."Maaf, ibu." sambungnya, menundukkan kepala pertanda rasa bersalah karena membuat ibunya marah._

" _Ada apa Jongin? Tidak biasanya kau-"_

 _Heechul terkejut melihat kebencian tersirat di mata sayu itu, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ditampik oleh Jongin yang akan dibantunya berdiri. "...Ada apa?"_

" _KYUNGSOO JAHAT!"_

 _Heechul berusaha meraih tubuh Jongin, namun laki-laki kecil itu terus melangkah mundur, menjauh setelah ia berhasil berdiri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun._

" _Ada apa Jongin?" Heechul berusaha sabar, tidak mudah memang merawat dua orang anak ditambah Jongin yang dititipkan padanya karena ayahnya sedang bekerja. Heechul semakin kesulitan karena jarak umur mereka yang cukup dekat-Joonmyeon dua tahun diatas Jongin dan Kyungsoo._

" _KYUNGSOO PEMBUNUH!"_

" _Jongin!" Heechul balas berteriak dan hampir saja memukul Jongin karena perkataannya yang tentu saja melukai hati Kyungsoo, namun urung ketika Jongin kecil kembali berteriak._

" _KYUNGSOO MENGAMBIL MATA IBUKU!"_

 _Heechul terduduk lemas mendengar itu, mengabaikan Jongin yang berlari keluar dari rumahnya, ia menangis dan meraih Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Bukan putrinya yang bersalah, putrinya juga tidak akan terluka seperti ini jika ia dulu tak memohon pada Park Jungsu_ — _ibu Jongin yang sedang sekarat karena menjadi korban perampokan_ — _untuk mendonorkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang memang terlahir dalam keadaan buta._

" _Maafkan ibu, Kyungsoo.."_

 _ ***Flashback Off***_

"Maafkan ibu, Kyungsoo.."

-.o0o.-

Biasanya Jongin akan mengambil shift malamnya menjaga cafe jika tugas-tugas kuliahnya tidak terlalu menggila, seperti malam ini. Namun yang membuat berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya karena biasanya ia akan ditemani Chanyeol dan berbagi tugas, tapi malam ini ia akan memiliki tugas rangkap, menjadi pelayan, peracik minuman, dan penjaga kasir sekaligus karena sepupunya sedang memiliki janji berkencan.

Jongin yang sebelumnya sedang membersihkan meja segera melemparkan kain lap-nya asal setelah tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Tunggu!"Ia melesat dengan cepat, lalu berhenti ketika langkah dari orang yang memunggunginya juga terhenti. "Kita pernah bertemu. Malam itu—" Jongin memulai pembicaraan di tengah nafasnya yang terengah.

"Aku ingat."

Gadis itu menoleh, ada hembusan nafas lega yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Senyuman itu masih sama. Tetap cerah dan menyejukkan seperti malam itu meski ini sudah hampir empat bulan berlalu Jongin tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kau sering lewat sini?" tanya Jongin basa-basi.

Gadis itu nampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Hm, lumayan."

Jongin menambah langkahnya-lebih dekat. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum mengusap tangannya pada seragam kerjanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita belum berkenalan,"

Gadis itu hampir mengangkat tangannya kala Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyebutkan namanya. "Jongin."

"Kyungsoo." gadis itu menyebutkan namanya lirih. Menghindari kontak matanya dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersentak mendengar nama itu. "Tidak mungkin. Pergilah."

' _Kyungsoo berjanji akan selalu ada di samping Jongin. Bibi tenang saja, Kyungsoo akan selalu menjaga Jongin. Karena bibi sudah memberikan mata bibi untuk Kyungsoo.'_

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya bersama dengan ingatan menyedihkan tentang gadis kecil yang dulu ia lihat berterima kasih di depan abu ibunya. Kini Jongin sadar kenapa ia begitu familiar dengan Kyungsoo. Itu semua karena mata ibunya yang sudah menjadi milik Kyungsoo. Gadis kecil itu, dan gadis yang pernah menjadi pasangannya dan menghilang di pesta Halloween. Mereka adalah orang yang sama, Do Kyungsoo.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya, matanya tak lepas dari Jongin yang melangkah gontai memasuki cafe, bahkan pintu kaca yang begitu mudah dibuka-pun terlihat begitu sulit didorong oleh Jongin.

"Jongin dengarkan aku!" Kyungsoo berteriak mengikuti Jongin, dengan mudah ia menembus pintu cafe,

"Pergilah." Jongin berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo. Sengaja menyibukkan diri untuk menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ayahmu..." ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Apalagi, Kyungsoo?" Jongin menyerah. Ia berbalik dan menatap puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Tangannya mengepal-meremas kain lap dengan kasar. Hingga ia menghela nafasnya kasar saat tak sengaja menatap pintu cafenya,

"Ayahmu. Dia memberikan jantungnya padaku." Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap mata Jongin. "Maaf."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo menangkap lain dari pertanyaan Jongin, "Jantungku mengalami kerusakan lima tahun lalu dan—"

Jongin menggeleng, matanya terus tertuju pada pantulan Kyungsoo yang tak terlihat dari pintu besar itu, "Bukan itu, tapi... kau…."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Melemparkan senyum tipis. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin dari arah pandang Jongin yang menatap tubuhnya. Laki-laki di depannya sudah tahu tentang keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Jongin."

"Apa sekarang aku masih terlihat baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" Jongin berteriak dan terisak. "Berhenti mempermainkan hidupku!"

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, menyambar tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli jika ia terlihat tidak waras karena seolah ia sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dari pantulan pintu kaca. Tapi di matanya, dipelukannya kini ada Kyungsoo yang-terlihat-nyata sedang menangis dan memeluknya.

"Di mana kau sekarang?"

-.o0o.-

"Ibu! Kita tidak harus melakukan ini," Joonmyeon berteriak marah pada ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya dengan mudahnya mengatakan menyerah atas hidup Kyungsoo dan menyarankan agar mereka melepas semua alat yang melekat di tubuh adiknya malam ini.

Heechul bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat. "Tidak, Joonmyeon. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang ingin pergi, kita tidak bisa menahannya seperti ini. Ini akan semakin menyakitinya." ujarnya lirih seakan berbisik.

"Kita sudah menunggunya selama satu tahun. Apakah sulit untuk ibu menunggu lagi?" Joonmyeon membimbing ibunya untuk kembali duduk. Tubuh ibunya benar-benar lemas,

Joonmyeon sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya yang hanya menunduk pasrah dan menangis. Dalam hati ia juga merasa hancur seperti seperti kedua orangtuanya, karena ia termasuk salah satu dokter yang memantau keadaan adiknya.

"Ayah," mohon Joonmyeon pada ayahnya yang duduk disamping ibunya.

"Lakukan, Joonmyeon." Siwon hanya sanggup mengangguk, seolah setuju dengan pernyataan istrinya. Nyatanya, semua kekayaan yang ia miliki tidak dapat membantu putrinya untuk kembali bangun dari _tidurnya_. "Sampaikan maafku pada Kyungsoo. Hingga ia pergi, aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik baginya."

"Tidak, Siwon. Kau sudah menjadi ayah yang sangat baik untuk anak-anak kita." ujar Heechul terisak, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh sang suami.

Joonmyeon sudah pasrah, ia meninggalkan orang tuanya dan mengalihkan matanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbaring di dalam sana. Beberapa dokter dan perawat itu di dalam nampak sedang sibuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _"Maafkan oppa, Kyungsoo."_

Joonmyeon berjalan mantap memasuki ruangan setelah sebelmunya bersandar sejenak pada pintu bertuliskan 'ICU' itu. Semoga memang ini yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

"Jongin kecil itu sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang tampan,"

Jongin tak hentinya menangis saat ia menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

 _ **Chu~**_

Ia mengecup lembut bibir hati Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu dingin dan membeku. Air mata itu saling bertemu. "Katakan dimana tubuhmu?"

"Aku berada di tempat yang sama, tempat ayahmu pernah dirawat." Kyungsoo sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, jemari dinginnya mengusap lelehan air mata Jongin yang terus mengalir. "Apa kau akan berkunjung? Ibu dan ayahku pasti senang melihatmu datang,"

Sekuat tenaga Jongin berusaha tersenyum meski dadanya terasa sesak. Ia kembali mengingat dirinya yang pernah mendorong Kyungsoo saat kecil, bahkan ia menolak untuk berpamitan saat akan pindah ke Korea, "Apa mereka masih mengingatku? Aku sudah jahat padamu,"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mereka terus mencarimu." bisiknya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ringan saat Jongin kembali mendekap tubuhnya, dan bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Jongin."

"Hm?" sahut Jongin santai. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detiknya bersama Kyungsoo. Entahlah, ia merasakan ketakutan seperti akan kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku... harus pergi."

"Berjanjilah akan kembali besok,"

"Mereka melepas alat-alat itu malam ini." Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh hangat Jongin.

Jongin mengiba pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tahu, dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo, gadis itu akan pergi, tubuhnya pun kini mulai memudar, bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa melihat sepasang kaki yang selalu berbalut _flat shoes_ berwarna kuning gading.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah mengajakku berdansa malam itu."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Tepat ketika waktu telah menunjukkan jika hari sudah berganti. Sekali lagi dan dengan tidak sopannya. Menginggalkan dirinya kembali dalam kekosongan bersama dingin yang semakin menusuk. Tubuh itu sudah benar-benar pergi bersama angin.

Kyungsoo-nya sudah pergi. Bersama semua harapan dan doa yang pernah Jongin panjatkan pada Tuhan.

End.

-.o0o.-

.

 _ ***EPILOG***_

 _ **.**_

-.o0o.-

" _Appa_ pulang~" sapa Jongin setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Menyadari tak ada siapapun yang menanggapi sapaannya, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, namun tak ada siapapun. Lalu ia melangkah ke dapur yang ternyata sepi, bahkan sinar matahari tampak menyorot pada meja makan yang masih kosong. Ia melirik arlojinya, jelas saja, ini baru jam tiga sore.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin hampir melempar gelas yang baru saja diambilnya saat mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku, sayang." Jongin segera menoleh, mengecup bibir lembut istrinya.

"Kau pulang terlalu awal,"

"Tentu saja, ini hari ulang tahunku."

"Jadi kau hanya pulang awal saat ulang tahunmu?" Kyungsoo mencibir, membuka pintu lemari es dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masakan.

"Tak ada kejutan untukku? Di mana anak-anak?" tanya Jongin yang mengekor di belakang istrinya yang meninggalkan dapur.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat kue ulang tahunmu?"

Jongin menggeleng takut saat tiba-tiba istrinya berhenti di depan pintu, lengkap dengan tatapan yang menusuk dari sepasang mata bulatnya.

"Aku tidak sempat minum saat kau mengejutkanku." Jongin mengelak, mengikuti langkah istrinya memasuki kamar utama yang seketika tercium aroma khas bedak bayi.

" _Aigoo_ ~ princess _appa_ sedang tidur, _eoh_?" Jongin segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar, di mana putri kecilnya tertidur dengan lelap. Kim Taerin, bayi perempuan yang dilahirkan Kyungsoo enam bulan lalu.

Ya. Malam itu, ketika jiwa Kyungsoo datang menemuinya di cafe untuk berpamitan lalu menghilang, Jongin yang putus asa hanya berlari keluar cafe dengan bertelanjang kaki, terisak di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

Ia masih mengingat itu semua hingga kini. Ia tiba saat hanya selang oksigen yang masih tersisa di tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbujur kaku.

 ***Flashback On***

 _"Jangan lakukan itu!" Jongin berteriak dengan wajahnya yang merah, menangis dan berlutut di kaki Heechul._

 _"Kau siapa, nak?"_

 _"Aku, Kim Jongin."_

 _Mata Heechul terbelalak menatap suaminya yang sama-sama terkejut._

 _"Apa kau Jongin? Putra dari Park Jungsu?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk mendengar nama ibunya disebut._

 _"Aku senang kau datang berkunjung Jongin. Kau terlihat hidup dengan baik."_

 _"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo."_

 _Dengan mantap, selama ia hidup hampir dua puluh tahun, ia mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur kepada orang lain. Menatap kedua orangtua Kyungsoo dengan penuh keyakinan._

 _"Bagaimana bisa, nak. Kalian tidak pernah-"_

 _"Kami pernah bertemu. Malam ini juga dia menemuiku_ _._ _"_

 _"A-_ _A_ _pa?" Heechul terkejut. Memandang Jongin tidak percaya. "Apa putriku di sini sekarang?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk. Tanpa seorang pun tahu, Kyungsoo sudah ikut berlutut di sampingnya; menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia._

 _"B-_ _B_ _enarkah?"_

 _Heechul memegang kedua bahu Jongin. "D-_ _D_ _i mana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Heechul, putri kita tidak mungkin-" Siwon kembali memeluk istrinya, namun segara ditolak oleh Heechul._

 _"Apa kau tidak percaya padanya, Siwon? Aku percaya putriku di sini,"_

 _'Ibu_ _…_ _.'_

 _Jongin semakin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu juga menangis memanggil ibunya yang berteriak._

 _'Kyungsoo di sini_ _._ _'_

 _"Kyungsoo berada di sampingku_ _._ _"_

 _"Benarkah? Katakan maafku padanya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku bisa menyuruh Joonmyeon untuk kembali memasang-"_

 _"Heechul-"_

 _"DIAM, SIWON!" Heechul berdiri meninggalkan kursinya, melangkah dengan kuat seolah mendapatkan harapan baru untuk hidup putrinya. Ia hampir menggedor pintu itu, bertepatan dengan Joonmyeon yang membuka pintu itu lebih dulu, berdiri terengah dengan tangis dan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya._

 _"Kyungsoo sadar, eomma."_

 _Jongin mendengarnya dan sadar, ia tersenyum dalam tangis melihat jika tangan mungil di genggamannya telah menghilang_ _,_ _lagi._

 ***Flashback Off***

" _Appa!_ "

Teriakan Taeoh yang bersemangat menarik Jongin dari lamunannya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Taeoh yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia menatap Taerin yang juga sudah membuka matanya; memainkan kaos kaki berwarna _baby pink-_ nya.

 _ **Chup~**_

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Taeoh sudah mencium kedua pipi Jongin hingga cukup basah-jika Jongin boleh jujur.

" _Saengil chukkae uri appa~_ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Jongin dan kedua putra-putrinya. Ia bersyukur karena Jongin datang malam itu, entahlah jika ibunya tidak kembali berharap akan hidupnya, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tidak disini sekarang.

"Karena Taerin juga sudah bangun. Bagaimana jika kita memotong kue ulang tahun appa?" Kyungsoo melirik Taeoh, sengaja menggoda putranya yang memiliki selera makan sangat baik.

"Yeay~"

Dan benar saja akan ditanggapi dengan sorakan riang oleh anak laki-laki yang kini berumur empat tahun itu, dia sudah lebih dulu melesat ke tempat ibunya menyimpan kue ulang tahun ayahnya.

"Terima kasih. Sudah memberiku Taeoh dan Taerin," Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan Taerin yang bergerak lincah di dalam gendongannya.

Jongin mencium lembut bibir tebal istrinya. Kini bibir itu sudah tidak dingin, namun terasa menghangatkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ayah dari Taeoh dan Taerin~" ujar Kyungsoo. Ia balas tersenyum pada suaminya yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Eomma! Halmeoni_ ingin meminta kue _appa!_ "

" _Ibumu_ sepertinya datang," ujar Kyungsoo santai mendengar suara putranya dari dalam dapur. Ia tidak lagi terkejut ketika putranya berteriak _halmeoni, ha_ _r_ _abeoji_ ataupun _imo_ saat tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat berada di sekitarnya. Karena seusia Taeoh, cukup wajar melihat 'sesuatu' seperti itu.

"Karena putranya sedang bertambah tua hari ini." Jongin kembali mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo dan dihadiahi pukulan ringan di lengannya.

Jongin terbahak bersama Taerin yang berceloteh dengan lucu meski tidak terlalu jelas. Ia tidak menyesal dianggap gila malam itu karena menangis cukup keras sembari menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, dimarahi oleh Chanyeol pada keesokan harinya karena telah meninggalkan cafe dalam keadaan kosong tanpa siapapun. Tapi semua itu sebanding dengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang bersamanya. Ditambah dengan dua malaikat yang mampu menghilangkan lelahnya setelah seharian bekerja di kantor.

" _Eomma! Imo_ juga meminta kue _appa!_ "

"Kakak iparmu juga datang ternyata…." Jongin berujar santai, mengabaikan suara tawa dan teriakan putra kecilnya.

Kini ia tidak sendiri. Ia merasa diberkati ibunya setiap melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo. Dan ketika ia memeluk Kyungsoo, ia seolah masih merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya, dalam setiap detak jantung ayahnya yang kini sudah menyatu dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

 _ ***End***_

-.o0o.-


End file.
